


Killing Voyager

by mandykaysfic



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 20:18:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10557096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandykaysfic/pseuds/mandykaysfic
Summary: Answer to a challenge to kill off 5 characters in a fandom.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Spoiler for whodunnit in 'The Murder of Roger Ackroyd' by Agatha Christie in Tom's drabble. It's the last in the series if you want to skip it.

**They Always Said Coffee Was Bad For You** _Bye-bye, Kathryn_

“Kim to Janeway.”

“Janeway.”

“We’re ready to shut down all communications now.”

“How long until they’re restored?”

“Sixty minutes.”

“Very well. Janeway out.”

Kathryn wasn’t left undisturbed for more than a few minutes. Neelix entered at her command, bearing the latest coffee substitute obtained in their last trade. He left her to enjoy her drink in peace.

It looked like coffee. It smelled like coffee.

Nobody was able to predict that the captain would be the only one on board allergic to the brew. Communications were restored too late. Her first mouthful was her last when anaphylactic shock set in.

_END_

 

**A-koo-chee-no-more** _Farewell, Chakotay_

Akoochimoya dwelt alone in the space between worlds. Despite his great age, his hearing remained sensitive and the spirit was aware when anyone invoked his name, even when they knew not whom they called upon. 

Tired of being used as a call-sign to hail others, he vowed to destroy the one who did so next.

Chakotay began his meditation in the way he always had.

“A-koo-chee-moya. We are far from the bones of our people...”

The angry spirit assumed a serpent-like form. 

Neither the EMH nor Tuvok were ever able to determine who strangled the commander in his own quarters.

_END_

 

**Be Careful What You Wish For** _Harry's last stand_

“We were out here for four years before Tuvok was promoted to Lieutenant Commander. You can’t have a ship full of commanders and no ensigns, Harry”

“I realize that, Tom It’s just that back home I would have made Lieutenant ages ago. Every time we get together to celebrate the promotions I get my hopes up only to have them dashed. I swear if the captain finally acknowledges everything I’ve done to save Voyager I’ll drop dead from shock.”

 

“Congratulations, ‘Lieutenant’ Kim.”

There was a commotion when Harry hit the floor.

In shocked tones, the EMH announced, “He’s dead, Captain.”

_END_

 

**By Order of the Queen** _So long, Seven_

"We are the Borg. Lower your shields and surrender your ship. Your biological and technological distinctiveness will be added to our own. Resistance is futile." 

This time there was no solution. No nanovirus, no clever deals, no tricks up anyone’s sleeve.

One by one, the crew of Voyager was assimilated, until the drones reached Seven of Nine. They took her to the Queen.

Seven began to speak, but the Queen interrupted.

“I’ve been patient with Voyager long enough. They delay our quest for perfection. As for you, you have a disease we cannot cure.” She gave the order. “Deactivate her.”

_END_

 

**Almost Another Case for Poirot** _Time's up, Tom_

“Mr Paris, our holodeck reservation is commencing. Are you ready?”

“Just explain who Roger Ackroyd is again?

“He’s a pivotal character in my program.”

~

The Doctor stared at the lifeless body of Tom Paris.

“It’s a shame you weren’t as well acquainted with twentieth-century crime fiction as you were with science fiction, otherwise you would have known ‘the doctor did it’.”

He transported Tom back to Sickbay and arranged an accident with dangerous chemicals that wiped out all traces of his crime, and sighed with satisfaction. Nobody had ever bothered to ask whether he wanted Tom Paris assigned to Sickbay.

_END_


End file.
